


People Fall in Love in Mysterious Ways (Maybe Just the Touch of a Hand)

by iktwabrokenbone (apiculteur)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiculteur/pseuds/iktwabrokenbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Tyler are models doing a romantic shoot together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Fall in Love in Mysterious Ways (Maybe Just the Touch of a Hand)

**Author's Note:**

> for the anon who asked for models based of the ap cover.
> 
> okay this took ages ik ive just been rly busy lately. mostly w coming out as trans to the family (im so proud of myself it went gr8) but i am legit gonna get a grip and get back into writing properly. :))
> 
> title from thinking out loud by ed sheeran phan trash in the house

Photo shoots were boring, as a general rule. It was a couple hours people constantly correcting Josh's position, fixing his hair or makeup, with bright lights shining on him. The directors were too often short tempered and pushy, and if he was alone, he would have no one to talk to. Even when he was doing a shoot with another model, half the time they were assholes or didn't want to talk to him, for whatever reason.

Josh always appreciated working with other people. Even if he didn't speak to them, it tended to shift the director's attention away from him. From what his manager had told him about this shoot, he would be shooting with one other person. Dustin had told him which clothes company it was for, but Josh didn't care enough to remember.

Josh was driven to the location of a shoot. It was a secluded beach, meaning it was probably going to be some kind of romantic summer shoot. He didn't know how much he could be bothered to lift up girls into the air, or lean against rocks to seem cool. It paid well, though, and he was in a job where they didn't care about his tattoos, so he dealt.

He changed into a different outfit, and let people put makeup on him. He still hadn't met the other model, but he would soon. He was standing where the director had put him, waiting for the other model to finish getting ready. After a couple of minutes, a pretty man walked to stand beside him. At first, Josh was too taken by his looks to wonder why he was there. With a smile like that directed at him, how was he supposed to even think?

When the guy held out a hand and said, "Yo, I'm Tyler. I was kinda expecting you to be a girl," Josh realised he was the other model.

He was truly blessed, getting to spend a day staring at a cute guy in great clothes. Days like this made modelling pay off. "I'm Josh," he said, grabbing Tyler's hand and forgetting to shake it for a second. "Yeah, same here bro. Usually get paired up with girls."

The director came over before they could say any more. She rearranged them so they were holding hands, Josh a few steps ahead and turning back to look at Tyler. Still a generic summer clothing advert, but a _queer_ generic summer clothing advert. Josh could dig it. Tyler's hands were warm, his fingers rough as though he played guitar. He wasn't one for complaining about holding hands with cute people he liked.

The director, Debby, was more calm than most, too. She didn't comment when they whispered to each other, and they whispered to each other a lot. Maybe it was the dimples and deep brown eyes, but Josh wanted to talk to Tyler for hours. His giggle, the subtle jokes, how genuine he was- Josh was taken by him. Never before had he so instantly clicked with someone, and, well. They were models pretending to be a happy couple, enjoying a summer beach. It was only natural for Josh to want to kiss him. He was getting into the role.

Frick, he was so far into this role. His skin tingled with the memory of everywhere Tyler had touched- his hands, bicep, shoulders. Josh had to give credit to the makeup artists, too. They had made Tyler's lips look so incredibly soft and kissable, so much so that Josh had to stop himself from closing the distance between them. It didn't help that Debby kept urging them to get closer, and congratulating Josh on making it seem so real.

What could he say? He was a pro.

Josh knew he was kidding himself if he pretended he wasn't attracted to Tyler, but he needed to be _professional_. They were both doing this so they would be paid, not to pick up (incredibly cute) boys.

It was difficult to decide whether Josh wanted this to end so he wouldn't end up kissing Tyler, or to carry on forever so he could kiss Tyler. The thing about romantic shoots was that it made it difficult to work out if Tyler liked him or was just a good actor.

Their lips brushed together during one shot, making them both breathe faster. No one commented on it, but Tyler kept glancing down at Josh's lips, or licking his own. Okay, so maybe Tyler liked him. The feeling would be mutual.

Debby called for a coffee break, and people dispersed. Josh was left with his arms wrapped around Tyler's waist, staring right at him. Everyone else had left, but Josh didn't want to let go of Tyler, and in turn, he didn't move. Too long was spent staring before Tyler kissed him.

There was no hesitation before Josh kissed back, no thinking about the people who would return and see them. The kiss didn't last long enough, because someone cleared their throat loudly, and then shooting continued.

If restraining himself had been hard before, it was worse when he knew what it was like to kiss Tyler. Amazing. Kissing Tyler was amazing, and he kept _grinning_ at Josh, which did nothing for his control. It was a strange kind of suffering, touching and being close to Tyler but not quite as close as he'd like.

It dragged on, tension thick, until they had finished shooting.

"Hey, do you want my number?" Tyler asked, as if Josh could ever say no.

"Yeah, of course!" he said, maybe too enthusiastically.

Josh didn't know if he'd ever have a shoot with Tyler again, but he was sure as heck planning to meet him again, and any kisses wouldn't go amiss.

**Author's Note:**

> yoo thanks for reading buds. ily all. also ill fix the italics tomorrow it's just mobile ew.


End file.
